Uchiha's Are Random
by Nicko Fox Zane
Summary: Sequeal To Lucky Number 11. One Shots, short, but funny. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, and Tai Uchiha are BACK and are FUNNY like before!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start early!!! Next Chapter... Random Guest and Random Screams!**

**"Sasuke."**

_"Sakura."_

"Tai."

"Kiba."

_**"Guy."**_

_**---**_

**"We got many reveiws..."**

_"In only 1 day!"_

"And I'm thanking you for that!"

**"Hn."**

_"That's Sasuke talk for, 'Thanks!'"_

**Glares. "Hn..."**

_"Huh?"_

**"Hn."**

_"So, me saying it makes them know what you're saying."_

**"**_**HN.**_**"**

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

"Mom and Dad are talking. Only mom can understand what dad is saying."

**"Hn."**

_"Don't get that tone with me!"_

**"..."**

_"Oh, so it's the silent treatment now."_

**"..."**

_"Whatever."_

"Hey! Kiba got a job!"

**"Where?"**

_"At a resturant."_

"Let's go say hi!!!"

_**Few Minutes Later...**_

_**"Hey Kiba."**_

"Hi!!!"

"Hey! Wait... hold on..." Turns to a guy. "What was your question again?"

_**"Why does your dog sit there and watch me eat?"**_

"I can't imagine, unless it's because you have the plate he usually eats from."

_**"...?!?!"**_

**Smirk.**

_Giggle._

Laughing.

Chuckles.

_**Starts spitting the food out of his mouth.**_

Smirks. "Our funny is BACK!"

_"You know it!"_

**"This is going to be interesting."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sasuke."**

_"Sakura."_

"Tai."

"Mystery Person!"

_**"Deidara."**_

_**---**_

_"I'm bored."_

**"Hn."**

"Yeah..."

_"What should we do?"_

**"Hn..."**

"Not sure."

_"I heard there was Akatsuki around."_

"Not surprising."

**"Hn..."**

"RAPE!!!"

_**"NO! Wait... what?"**_

"The mouths on your hands looked at me wrong."

_**"..."**_

"Why are you in our house?"

"Me and Deidara felt like it."

**"Who are you?"**

"Luvgoodstuf."

_**"Oh."**_

"I have to go! Bye! I moght be back in another chapter with funny stuff!!! BYE FOR NOW!"

_"Well... We need some funny, but someone is half asleep writing this... Tabby..."_

_(A/N: .... Sleep....)_

**"Tai, it's getting late. Get ready for dinner and then bed."**

"NO!"

**"..." Looks at Sakura. "When I was a youngster, I was disciplined by being sent to my room without supper. But in my son's room, he has his own color TV, telephone, computer, and CD player." **

_"So what do you do?"_

**"I send him to OUR room."**

"Sorry..."

_"I was in the library and some kid asked me something."_

**"Yes?"**

_"She said..._

_You are in the desert. You are traveling with 5 animals: _

_A Lion _

_A Monkey _

_A Sheep _

_A Cow and _

_A Horse _

_It is a long way more to the safety of civilization, and one by one, you are forced to release each animal, until you are left with only one. In what order would you get rid of each animal from your possession? Rank them an continue on below:_

_The desert represents __**hardship**__. Each animal represents the following:_

_A Lion - Pride _

_A Monkey - Your Children _

_A Sheep - Friendship _

_A Cow - Basic Needs _

_A Horse - Your Passion _

_So, in the face of hardship, you will sacrifice each of these things in turn. Your last animal represents that thing which you cling to at the expense of all others."_

**"Hn..."**

_"What would you pick?"_

**"..."**

"I don't know what I would pick. What would the reader pick?"

_"I don't know."_

**"I want you, the reader, to reveiw and tell me what order you would do it. As you do it add your name so if you are lucky you might get picked."**

_"It's like the flying pig contest, but this time there will be a winner."_

"Sorry this chapter wasn't funny! School is getting harder and someone is failing a class..."

(A/N: ... T.T I can't believe I'm failing math..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Tabby here. Um, we have a problem. This is a funny fanfic and it's not turning out so funnt so this seqeal was a fail! So I decided to delete this in two days, which would be MAYBE the 24th. I have cheer tryouts. :P I maybe be a tomboy, but I like cheerleading and football! Belive it! Anyways... Don't get mad because all of my stories are on hold, but after cheer season I'll be able to have many more jokes and stories in mind. For a while I have had Left With Strangers on hold because it's a real pain. I'm aiming for 2,000 words for every chapter, but my computer keeps being stupid!!! To give an apology to luvgoodstuf since she was in a chapter of The Uchiha's Are Random, I want her to message me on either youtube or as a review to this and tell me if you want to be in a chapter of whatever story you would like(not Left With Strangers), but it will still be put on hold. Since I don't have many stories and none of mine are good, I will also let you request a one shot with any Naruto Character. It will be 4,000 words. I would do other anime, but I don't think you watch Vampire Knight, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Tokyo Mew Mew. If you do then request form them if you want. ^^ Oh yeah!**

**I need to announce the winner of the second contest thing. The winner is... ****Jasper Whitlock Luver! Your was...**

**Lion**

**Cow**

**Horse**

**Monkey**

**Sheep**

**Well mine was...**

**A Lion - Pride**

**A Cow - Basic Needs**

**A Horse - Passion**

**A Monkey - Children**

**A Sheep - Friendship**

**Lol xD Don't get offended or anything if you didn't win, but I think that this is the right order. Just like I said to luvgoodstuf, you can message me on youtube (team7iskool) or you can message or review on fanfiction. Your one shot will be 4,000 words! That's all I have to say. Oh and Jasper Whitlock Luver... good luck with science!**

**(If you aren't being lazy and see this then you will know that I might make a story and work on it on my free time, but it's a maybe. Be on the look out and keep reviewing! I might change my mind about the On Hold stories.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sasuke."**

_"Sakura."_

"Tai."

---

_"YAYZ!!!"_

"WOOT!!!"

**"... Yay..."**

_"The author is so happy!"_

"Yeah!"

**"She passed with all A's and a B."**

_"She said since she got those grades, she was going to finish the sequeal to "Lucky Number 11"!!!"_

"YAYZ!!!!"

**"... Woot..."**

_"Now, this wont be the chapter, but this will give you a heads up..."_

"What kind?"

**"That her funny is running low and she needs a little help."**

_"But not too much."_

"That's what the internet is for."

_"Oh and she is also going to continue New Guest."_

**"The 'Left With Strangers' one isn't working, so she's gonna continue with the original New Guest."**

_"Yup!"_

"I'm happy!"

**"Same..."**

_"You look like youre in pain and agony..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

"Wow Mom! You're SOOOOOO good at being just like Dad!"

_"I know!"_

**"..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I WANNA TRY SOME JAPANESE!!!**

**"Sasuke."**

_"Sakura."_

"Tai."

---

_"Konnichiwa!"_

**"Hn..."**

_"Choushiwadou?"_

**"Genkidesu."**

"Hey! Stop talking japanese! The veiwers wont understand! Plus... Watashiwa nihongowo amari umaka hanasemasen..."

_"Mouichido ittekudasai."_

"I said, Watashiwa nihongowo amari umaka hanasemasen..."

**"Mousukoshi yukkuri hanashite kudasai."**

"Watashino inukotoga wakarimasuka?!"

_"Hai."_

"Subarashii!"

_**"Hai."**_

"..."

**"Chotto okiki shitai no desuga?"**

_"Hai."_

"UGH! Mougamandekinai! The readers can't understand!"

**"So?"**

_"Yeah, why do you care?"_

"... I don't know..."

**"Sakura, Kirei na me shiteru ne."**

_Blush. "Arigatou."_

"Ew..."

**"Dakishimetai..."**

_"Arigatou!"_

**"Kimi wa bokuga imamade mitanakade mottomo utsukushii josei da."**

_"Oh, Sasuke! Kiss shite!"_

_**Kisses.**_

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Kibun ga warui!"

TRANSLATION!!!

_Konnichiwa .- Good afternoon._

_Choushiwadou? - How are you?_

**Genkidesu. - I'm fine.**

Watashiwa nihongowo amari umaka hanasemasen. - I can't speak Japanese very well.

_Mouichido ittekudasai.- Please say it again._

**Mousukoshi yukkuri hanashite kudasai. - Speak more slowly.**

Watashino inukotoga wakarimasuka?! - Do you understand me?!

_Hai. - Yes_

Subarashii! - Exellant!

**Chotto okiki shitai no desuga? - May I ask something?**

Mougamandekinai! - I can't stand it any longer!

**Kirei na me shiteru ne. - You have beautiful eyes.**

_Arigatou. - Thanks._

**Dakishimetai... - I want to hold you...**

**Kimi wa bokuga imamade mitanakade mottomo utsukushii josei da. - You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.**

_Kiss shite! - Kiss me._

Kibun ga warui! - I feel sick.


	6. Tai and Babies

"**Sasuke."**

"_Sakura."_

"Tai."

-----

"_Sasuke, remember when Tai asked us how babies were born?"_

"**Hn."**

"_I remember the day as if it was yesterday…"_

FLASHBACK!!!

"Mommy, how are babies are born?"

"_Um… I'll tell you later."_

_Laughs nervously._

"….."

Goes to Sasuke.

"Daddy, how are babies born?"

"**Woman."**

"I see…"

"**Men."**

"Ah…"

"**Love."**

"Understandable."

"… **Beds…"**

"I GET IT!"

"**Hn?"**

"Babies are made in a factory in heaven because heaven is one big factory where men and woman, who have to sleep in beds sometime, make babies by using machines. After the babies are made, they are given to a stork, the big bird that no one really cares for, and brings them down to us. They know what kind of baby we want, if we want any, because they can see our traits and they type it into the machines."

**"…"**

"But Daddy! The stork isn't strong enough to carry babies!"

"**So?"**

"Maybe it can be a Pelican…"

**"…"**

"No! I don't think the baby wants to be stuck with a bunch of fishys…"

"**Honey, your son takes after your side of the family."**

"_What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"… **Nothing."**

"…"

"YAYZ! I'm smart! Not just one stork, but TWO storks carry the babies!"

"…"

"…"

"Teehee…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dont touch me.**

**"Sasuke."**

_"Sakura."_

"Tai."

**"..."**

_Angry._

"Dad, why is mom angry?"

**"She can't take facts."**

_"I can take facts, Mr. Uchiha!"_

**"Obviously not."**

"_You know what... Stop touching me!"_

"Mom... he's not touching you."

_"... Says you."_

**"Baka."**

"I know something you don't know!"

_"What?"_

"Not telling."

_"Please."_

"No."

_"Please!"_

"No."

_"Must know!"_

"Nope! Hehe..."

_Gasp. "How evil..."_

**"Have you ever tried to smell your nose?"**

"..."

_"..."_

**"Yeah, neither have I."**

"Are you getting stupider by the minutue?

_"I think he is."_

"Wouldn't doubt it. Naruto has got to him."

**"... Tai, go to your room."**

"You can't tell me to go to my room. I'm twenty-"

**"Room."**

"... Yes daddy..."

QUESTION TIME!

How old is Tai?

Why was Sakura angry?

Why is Sasuke so random?

No one will ever know... Until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers **_**to the **_questions_**!**_

How old is Tai?

**I truely don't know.**

Why was Sakura angry?

**Who knows?**

Why is Sasuke so random?

**Beats me.**

_Hope that answered the questions, hehe..._

**"Sasuke."**

"NARUTO UZAMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"

_"Sakura."_

_**xDxDxDx**_

_**Insulting Naruto**_

"Sakura..."

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

"If I saw you naked, I'd die happy."

_"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."_

"Is that seat empty?"

_"Yes, and so will this one be if you sit there."_

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

_"But would you stay there?"_

"Um... Your place or mine?"

_"Both, you go to your and I'll go to mine."_

"What can I do to become you're best friend?"

_"Well, I'm really easy to get along with once you learn to worship me."_

"I tried to smell my nose..."

_Looks at Tai._

_"This teeth are brighter then he is."_

"Sakura, thats mean!"

_"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter."_

"Hey!"

_"I'm already visualizing the tuck tape over you're mouth."_

**"Naruto."**

"Yes Sasuke?"

**"Why are you talking to my **_**wife**_**?"**

"Well... you weren't around so..."

**"Run."**

"Eep!" Runs away.

**"Hey Sakura."**

_"Yup?"_

**"What's you're sign?"**

"Do not enter."

Walks away.

**... How rude...**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Sasuke."**

"Tai."

_"There is no Sakura in this story today."_

"Dad!"

**"Hn."**

"I was wondering if you had any ideas for stories."

**"Um..."**

"?"

**"Vampires."**

"Did it."

**"Wolves?"**

"Did it."

**"... Elements?"**

"Did it."

**"Ninjas?"**

"Did it."

**"Is there anything you didn't do?"**

"Marriage one."

**"There's an idea."**

"Oh! Oh! Character names!"

**"... Kenta, Dieske, Karu, Chichiro..."**

"Don't help me with this one. I have this... Um... I like the names Kenta, Dieske, Karu, and Chichiro!"

**"..."**

"Oh yeah, I'm good... What should happen?"

**"I don't know."**

"You should."

**"I should?"**

"Yes."

**"Why?"**

"Because Mom always knows and since she's not here today, you should know."

**"B-"**

"Stop talking. You're hurting yourself."

**"No I'm n-"**

"It's okay Dad, no need to put harm upon yourself. Rest your voice."

**"I'm f-"**

"You're hurting yourself again! Why?"

**"..."**

"Good, you learned your lesson."

**"..."**

"Well I'm bored. Bye!"

**"Stupid kid..."**


End file.
